1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission system available for displaying the explanation of commodity products at the store, explanation of exhibit products at a museum, an exhibition, and for displaying landmarks and advertisements of building, etc., crowd state of amusement facilities such as an-amusement park, and relates to an information transmission method, an image pickup device, and a computer programmed product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, display for information relating to commodity and exhibit products, display for landmarks and advertisements of building, etc., display for crowd state of amusement facilities such as an amusement park are carried out in the form of character information written on paper, hanging screen, signboard, plate, etc, (hereinafter referred to as “information presentation” for the sake of expediency).
However, such an information presentation using characters mainly has the following problems.
(1) In the case where the number of information presenting objects is large, the number of information presentations such as signboards, etc increases, resultantly, main object does not become conspicuous. Moreover, the relationship between the information presentation and the information presenting object cannot be easily understood. Erroneous understanding of information occurs in some cases. For example, there is a case in which information on goods A is misunderstood as information on goods B. (2) Character information written on the information presentation can be read by anyone who has normal eyesight. For this reason, in order to present limited information (for example, purchasing cost of goods, maximum reduction rate, etc.,) to only specific persons, it is necessary to take protection measures such as information coding, and so on. However, complicated information coding has to be simplified since the usability is bad, and this causes a possibility that the effect of information coding will be reduced and that such information will be easily read.